A story of a lost memory
by Dragon lover B
Summary: When the boys lose their memories the girls are going to have to help them 'remember' themselves rated T just in case and this is my first story so please atleast try it! And this is for all of them okay.
1. Chapter 1: how it began

**A story of lost memory**

**Hey guys this is Dragon lover B here and this is my first EVER story so pls be nice I'm very sensitive:'(**

**Butch- ****_crybaby_**

**Ahem Bc do you mind?**

**Buttercup-****_sure thing (slaps Butch)_**

**Butch-****_OUCH!_**

**Who's the crybaby now?**

**Everyone but Butch-****_Hahahahaha!_**

**Butch- ****_(glares at everyone) you are going to pay for that! (Chases me)_**

**Ahhhh run Butch is on the rampage! (Runs away from Butch)**

**Boomer-****_well if she isn't here then I guess you can start reading now_**

**Bubbles-****_yea and Dragon lover B doesn't own anything except this story, okay start reading_**

Chapter 1:How it started

Buttercups P.O.V

Yo it's me Buttercup Utonium(yeah I know it's a stupid name) and I'm going to tell you the story of how the girls and me became 'friends' with our greatest enemies, the Rowdyruff boys(with Butch's help of coarse). It was a relatively normal morning, I woke up after breaking my alarm clock AGAIN and went to get breakfast, once I got downstairs I greeted my sisters, I grabbed the plate of pancakes next to Blossom and started eating.

"Hey Bc, did you have a great sleep?" Bubbles said

"Please Bubbles, if I know Buttercup she had a better sleep than you did" Blossom said confidently

"Yep pretty much" I said

Just then the Professor came in "Hi girls"

"Hey Professor" we all said simultaneously

"Guess what!"

"What Professor?"

"I have finally developed a gizmo that will allow you to have the upper hand on the Rowdyruff boys!"

"REALLY!" said Bloss and Bubbles

"Yes really"

Bubbles ran over to Professor, gave him a hug and said, "Oh thank you Professor, thank you, thank you, thank you!"

Blossom looked at the Professor with a huge smile and a look in her eyes that I could tell, was what she was thinking she would do to Brick with it, but me? Well I'll tell you what I did.

"WHAT! Professor we can take the Rowdyruffs without a stupid machine!" I said angrily

"Buttercup we do need this" Blossom said

"No we don't"

"Yes we do, they have gotten stronger Buttercup and you know it, maybe with this machine, we can rid this city of them once and for all"

I thought about it for a good few minutes before I said something, "Sigh, ok I'll try it, but this doesn't mean that I'm weak!"

"Of coarse you aren't, what these machines do is enhance your strength, speed and durability, all you have to do is slap it on you arm and presto!" Professor said

Bubbles was about to say something when the Powerpuff hotline rang, Blossom answered and occasional 'mmhmms', ' whats' and 'agains' were heard until she put the phone down and said, " The Rowdyruffs are attacking downtown! Get dressed and go!"

We all put on our signature colures and clothes:

I wore my black and green combat boots with baggy black jeans and a green t-shirt that said in big black letters "don't mess with me or mess with my fist", my jet black hair was just as short as it was when I was five but it had a green streak in it, I looked as deadly as my lime green eyes!"

Blossom wore her beautiful ginger hair tied in a high ponytail using her red bow (it got a lot smaller than it was back then) obviously she wore a light pink tank top that matched her eyes, blue jeans along with pink sandals

Bubbles had her blonde hair in her usual pigtails but her hair had gotten longer since she was five so she curled the ends, she wore a light blue tank top that said, "niceness never hurt anyone" with white jeans and blue sneakers that matched her eyes.

Once ready we were just about to leave when the professor stopped us and said, "Wait girls take these" he threw three machines at us, we caught them and thanked him.

While we were flying I looked at it, it looked like a thin robotic arm but before I could look at it anymore I heard Bubbles yell, "BUTTERCUP LOOKOUT!"

I looked up to see a forest green beam of energy heading straight for me, "HO-LY…"

Before I could finish the beam hit me and I crashed through, I think it was five buildings, before I landed on the ground.

"Buttercup!" Bubbles and Blossom yelled

I rubbed my head and looked in the direction of where the beam came from, yep it was definitely my thick headed counterpart, Butch, and he was laughing up a storm, "Why that no good son of a b****" (yes I know censoring my cursing, that was the writers idea)

I flew off to my sisters and assured them that I was fine and I heard the most horrible noise known to man, Butch's voice, "Hey Bc, SO sorry about that"

"Why would you be sorry you hate me?" I said

"I'm sorry because I meant to kill you, I know you hate this world, so I tried to put you out of your misery" he said sarcastically

"I highly doubt that Butch" Blossom said

"Guilty as charged" he said

"Where's Brickhead and Peabrain, Meathead?" I said

We started laughing until we heard voices behind us

"We don't know who they are…." Brick said

"But we know that you…." Boomer said

"Are going down…HARD!" Butch yelled

We all got into defense positions and started to get pummeled. Brick grabbed Blossoms hair (always the hair, seriously?) and threw her around like a rag doll, Bubbles was hit with Boomer's electro baseball bat and flew all the way to the other side of Townsville while I was being punched and kicked around by Butch until I remembered something.

"The machine!" I said to myself, I put the machine on my arm and I suddenly felt like I could do anything, so I dodged all of Butches attacks and started to beat him up instead, I looked to each of my sides and I saw that Blossom and Bubbles were wearing the machines too and of coarse they were kicking butt.

"Alright guys lets finish them…NOW!" blossom said

We all raised our fists and punched each of the boys so hard they flew right in Mojo Jojo's lair completely K.O

"YES WE DID IT!" Blossom said

"YAAAAAAY!" Bubbles said

"WE SHOWED THEM!" I said

We all went home talking about how we each beat up one another's counterparts and laughing all the way, when we got home I sat on the couch and started to play God of war on my lime green Playstation 4, Blossom ran to her room and must've started reading a dumb book while Bubbles was watching me play, sigh this is the life.

**Butches P.O.V**

Yo, I'm not sure who or where I am, but all I know is that I am sitting in a really big round room with two unconscious dudes and a mad looking monkey that looks like an evil sultan and what's worse is that my head as well as everything else HURTS!

"WHAT ARE YOU AND YOUR ANOYING BROTHERS DOING HERE IN MY LABORATORY!" the monkey yelled

"Whoa now wait a second, a monkey that can talk? TOTALLY AWESOME!"I said

"WHAT! YOU DARE CALL MOJO JOJO A MONKEY!" he said

"Monkey's got anger problems." I said

'Mojo jojo' turned red and yelled, "GET OUT!" once that was said he threw me and those other guys out of the door and all the way down the stairs (ouch!) when we eventually got to the bottom the other two guys woke up and looked around finally stopping at me.

The blonde had a spiked wing hair cut and piercing ocean blue eyes, he wore blue denim jeans with rips in them, black and blue sneakers and a blue hoodie but on each sleeve there were these signs that said RRBs.

The redhead had long spiky hair that he must've tied in a low ponytail and a red backwards baseball cap on his head and blood red eyes, he wore a red hoodie with those same signs and black ripped jeans along with red and black sneakers.

I looked at a shop window nearby to see what I looked like; I had spiky jet-black hair and scary looking forest green eyes, I wore a green hoodie with those same signs and baggy gray jeans with a lot of holes in them and of coarse green and black sneakers.

"Where are we?" the blonde said

"I think the important question is, who are we?" the redhead said

"I don't know at all." I said

"Well someone must know" the blond said and got up "Hey maybe that person knows!" so he ran over to that person and just before he could ask them something they screamed and ran away, he turned around with a bewildered look "Was it something I said?"

We all looked at each other and there was an awkward silence until the redhead broke it and said, "Look a poster, it says:"

If you ever need help call the Powerpuff girls

go to this address:22 Highstreet Townsville

or call these numbers: Blossom-7435674429

Bubbles-7530744578

Buttercup-7636099633

(A.N I made up these contact details)

"Hey maybe they can help us!" I said

"I hope so." Said the blonde

"Lets go and maybe we can ask some people who we are on the way there." Said the redhead.

So we walked and on the way trying to ask people who we are, only to get them scared and running off.

_"What is wrong with these people, or is it us, bah I don't know!" _I thought

When we got there we argued about who should ring the doorbell until I was selected (stupid democracy) so I rang the bell….

**Buttercups P.O.V**

I was just about to beat my high score when the doorbell rang and I heard Blossom say, "Buttercup get the door please." I didn't feel like it so I did the next best thing, "Bubbles get the door please I'm busy with the game" Bubbles happily accepted and answered the door and the next thing I hear was, "Oh my gosh!" and a door slam, making me drop my controller.

"D*** it Bubbles what's wrong!" I yelled

"The-the-the R-r-r-r…" Bubbles blabbered

"Sigh Bubbles can you try to say it without blabbering?" I said irritably

"THE ROWDYRUFF BOYS!" she yelled

Blossom and I both yelled. "What, here, now?!"

"Yes! Look for yourself!" she said

We all ran to the door and we looked through the peephole and just as Bubbles had said they were there, in all of their Rowdy glory.

"What are _they_ doing here?" I said

"I don't know but they don't look like they want to cause trouble." Bubbles said

"Well for whatever reason they are here it must not be good." Blossom said

Bubbles looked again and had a concerned face, "Seriously guys they look confused and I don't know…innocent, I think we should help them."

"Bubbles that has GOT to be the most stupid, naïve, crazy…" I said

"Buttercup, Bubbles is right."

"Idiotic… wait what? Bubbles is right?!"

"Yes I mean look at them."

"All I see are a bunch of stupid Rowdyruffs standing at the door with clueless faces."

"Exactly, I think we should let them in."

"WHAT have you gotten crazy Bloss?!"

"Bubbles let them in please."

"Okay…"

"Fine but if they put one toe out of line…"

"They will be mincemeat I know, trust me Bc"

Bubbles opened the door slowly and all three of the boys turned their heads in our direction and _smiled? _"Okay there is definitely something wrong here" I thought to myself.

"Hi are you three the Powerpuff Girls?" Brick asked _politely?_

"Yes we are, what of it?" I asked rudely

"Well we need your help, if you have the time that is." Boomer _timidly_ asked

"We have the time, how can we help?" said Bubbles

"Well you see ma'am we don't know who or where we are and we were wondering if you could enlighten us?" Butch asked _intelligently?_

"Sure thing, please come in." Blossom said encouragingly

As they walked in I felt the need to curse and BAD (how would you feel if your greatest enemy walked in your house?!) but since professor banned us from cursing I did it in my mind and it consisted of a rather…colorful vocabulary. When they sat down Blossom started asking them questions.

"Right guys what is the last thing you remember?"

"Uuh its kind of blurry but I remember getting punched really hard and landing into something even harder but that's pretty much it." Brick said

"Hmm ok well do you remember anything about yourselves?

Two of the boys just shook their heads (Butch wasnt paying attention)and continued looking around, I went to Bloss and Bubbs, "Are these guys dense or what?" I whispered

"Buttercup I think they have amnesia, they don't remember anything about themselves or anything around them." Blossom whispered

"Guys I have an idea, what if we "remind" them that they were good!" Bubbles said

"That's actually a good idea Bubbs nice one." I said

"Right so are we all on board for this plan?" Blossom asked

Bubbles and I both nodded, "Good lets do this." Blossom announced

"Boys can we start of by telling you who you are, then who we are and then the special stuff?" I enquired

They all nodded and listened intently.

**Well that's the end of the first chappie, I hope you liked it!**

**Butch-****_I thought this story was lame_**

**Buttercup- ****_yeah pretty much_**

**(Glares angrily at greens) Thanks for your opinions!**

**Bubbles- ****_Well I think it's an amazing story!_**

**Boomer- ****_Yea I like it_**

**Aaaaw you guys are so sweet thanks!**

**Bubbles/Boomer- ****_Thanks!_**

**Blossom- ****_I like the use of sophisticated words it makes you look more intelligent!_**

**Brick- ****_Yea intelligent right *mutters* more like nerdy._**

**(Eye twitches) I heard that you pompous piece of s*** (attacks Brick)**

**Brick- ****_AAAAGH HELP ME!_**

**Blossom-_Not this time Brickhead_**

**Everyone except Brick and me- ****_Hahahaha!_**

**Buttercup- ****_Please read and review…_**

**Butch-****_If you don't you have to mess with the writer over there busy strangling Brick._**

**Everyone except Butch- 0_0 ****_remind me not to mess with her!_**

**Butch- ****_Mmmhmmm_**


	2. Chapter 2: remember?

**A story of a lost memory**

**Hey guys I'm back and I'm so glad that you liked my story! A special thanks to: mlbv-grimm and bubbles586**

**Butch- ****_How could you people like this story it was…_**

**(Glares at Butch menacingly) You were saying…**

**Butch- ****_It was a lovely story make more chapters I insist!_**

**I thought so**

**Butch- ****_(Whispers to Bc) this chick is more intimidating than you Buttercup!_**

**Buttercup- 0_0 ****_(Punches Butch) like hell she is!_**

**Blossom-****_can we please get to the story now?_**

**K no problem oh and Brick is fine everyone, Brick can you do the honors?**

**Brick- _Dragon lover B _****_doesn't own anything except the story_**

**Bubbles/Boomer- ****_Enjoy the story!_**

**Chapter 2: Remember?**

**Butches P.O.V**

We were let in the house and man was it nice, I mean, ps4, flat screen TVs ect. man it was so cool, we sat down and we were asked questions that I wasn't paying much attention to until that dark hared girl spoke up and her voice didn't sound very pleased, I could tell.

"Boys can we start of by telling you who you are, then who we are and then the special stuff?" she asked

We all nodded and listened intently

"Well _you_ are Boomer, you are the 'nice, cute, stupid' one," she pointed to 'Boomer'

"_You_ are Brick, you are the leader and apparently the 'smartest' one," she pointed to 'Brick'

"And _you_ are Butch, you are the toughest, most annoying…" she said pointing to me

"(Mutters) Buttercup! Good remember!" blossom said

Unfortunately she said it so softly I couldn't hear it

" (Sigh) You are Butch, you are the toughest and most crazy one and you are my (groan) best friend." she said

"Together you are the uh… Rowdyright boys!" she said triumphantly

_"Rowdyright boys eh hmm I could get used to that"_ I thought

"And you are brothers."

"COOL!" We all said

"What about you?" Brick asked

"I am Bubbles! The joy and laughter! I am also nice, cute slightly dim one" The blonde said

"I am Blossom! The leader as well as the smartest." Said the redhead

" And I am Buttercup I am the toughest fighter and the only one in Townsville that can roll their tongue!" she said rolling her tongue

"And together we are the Powerpuff girls!" they said simultaneously

"And we're sisters!" Bubbles said

"Really, then what is so special about you guys?" Brick asked sounding skeptical

"Well it's more like what's so special about ALL OF US." Blossom said

Before we could question them they ran over to us, grabbed our hands and led us outside.

"_What the heck!" _I thought

**Buttercups P.O.V**

We took the boys outside by the (shivers) hands and were just about to show them that we could fly when suddenly…

"Wait what are you guys doing?!" Boomer asked

Funny I thought Butch would say something about this first but oh well

"We are going to show you how to fly of coarse." Bubbles said

"We can't fly, that's impossible!" Brick said

"Guess again Brick, my poor clueless friend." I said

So we pulled their hands with us as we started to levitate off the ground towards the sky, we were just a couple of meters off the ground when the boys started to scream (Boomer screams loudly and girlishly, what a combo).

"Aaaagh put us down please!" they all screamed

"We are only two meters off the ground besides you can fly too ya know." I said

"No we can't, besides I won't be able to fly I'm a-a-a" Boomer stuttered

"Lets stop the chatter and get on with the flying!" I yelled

Without warning I flew higher and let go of Butch making him scream in fear (insert evil laugh for Bc here)

"Okay Brick are you ready?" Blossom asked

"Wait what!" Brick said

Blossom soared high into the air and as I did she dropped him, he screamed as well

"Wait Bubbles please don't drop me I'm a-a…." Boomer nervously said

"Don't worry I will catch you if you don't fly." She said

Bubbles flew high (with Boomer flailing his arms and legs behind her) and dropped him making him scream and shut his eyes.

"Hahahahaha this is hilarious!" I said as I watched the boys fall

"Buttercup…" Blossom said threateningly

"Fine I won't make fun of them." I said disappointed

So I watched as Butch stopped screaming and narrowed his eyes, he turned around so he was facing the ground and dive-bombed meanwhile Brick had stopped screaming too and stopped falling altogether and flew up to us, Boomer was, well, screaming his lunges out with his eyes shut tight (what a baby). When I looked back to Butch he was just about to hit the ground until he pulled up at the last minute and soared up towards us.

"(Scoff) Show off." I said

Boomer was close to hitting the ground when Bubbles dived and caught him bridal style, suddenly he stopped screaming and said seriously, "Please put me on the ground I am begging you."

"Okay?" Bubbles said confusedly

When we got back on the floor Boomer visually shivered and collapsed (dude what the hell!) Bubbles gasped and took him inside.

"Great job guys now we are going to teach you your special moves." Blossom said

They jumped at this and cheered high fiving each other "What about Boomer though?" Brick said

"Oh he'll be fine." I dismissed

"Cool so what is my special move?" Brick asked

"Well your move is fire breath." Blossom stated

"AWESOME! Teach me please!" Brick asked wide eyed

"Okay, okay geez, I'll teach you but you have to be patient." She said teasing him

"Okay I will." He said like a little disappointed kid

"What's mine? Oh I know shooting beams out of my hands, no its lightning, no its-its…

" Butch said enthusiastically

"Force fields."

"Super strength! Wait what?"

"Your special power is force fields." I said plainly

"Seriously? But that's so lame!" He whined

"That's your power so deal with it!" I said

"Fine I will." He said

It wasn't like Butch to give up so easily, it's so freaking weird!

"Lets begin shall we?" Blossom asked

**5 minutes later…**

"NO! Focus your energy Butch!" I said

"I'm trying!" Butch said

" No you aren't, I mean the shield is barley forming!" I stated

"Well you can't blame me it's only been five minutes!" Butch argued

"Buttercup he's right, give him a rest he deserves it." Blossom said while relaxing on the nice cozy easy chair I wanted to sit in so badly.

"Fine, Butch take five and join Brick." I ordered

Why is Blossom relaxing while I am working my butt off with Butch? Well ya see, apparently; Brick is a fast learner and perfected his move in the last five minutes whereas Butch is a completely different story, he can't seem to concentrate his energy on the force field! I don't understand it at all; I guess Butch is unteachable.

"Buttercup maybe you should try a different way of teaching him." Blossom said

"Okay but which way?" I asked

" I don't know just try." She said

Suddenly a light bulb appeared above my head and I said, "I know just what to do."

**Butches P.O.V**

I don't understand it, I mean I try my best to make the force fields but whenever I try, it gets messed up. I think it has something to do with that Buttercup girl, she is, I dunno a cool person. She is tough, sarcastic, rude and wont take s*** from anyone.

"(Sigh) could she get any better?" I asked myself

"Who are you talking about bro?" Brick asked

"No one in particular." I said

"Hmmm okay, hey are you going to eat that pizza slice?" he asked gesturing to the box with one slice left

"Go ahead man." I said

He was just about to take it when Buttercup took it and hissed at brick like a cat then swallowed it whole. Wow this girl is like an animal or something!

"Butch, you ready for the next round?" she said after swallowing the pizza

" Yea I am." I said

" Good cause I'm going to use a different technique with you." She said

"Brick are you coming with?" I asked

A very disappointed Brick nodded and followed me outside. As soon as I closed the door a lime green beam hit the ground next to me. You can imagine what I did after that….

I jumped and yelled, "What the heck!"

"Produce a force field it will keep you safe!" Buttercup said encouragingly

" I can't, I don't know how to do it!" I said

" You do, just remember what I taught you and you'll be fine." She said

"Okay lets do this!" I said

So Buttercup started shooting at me and man was her aim good, one of her beams almost hit me where no man wants to be hit! Eventually a few hit me but it didn't hurt that bad (she must be holding back) I decided enough was enough so I closed my eyes and concentrated really hard and the next thing I heard was static and a distant 'OUCH!" I opened my eyes and I saw a green bubble of lightning around me, and Buttercup in the background holding her hand yelling things that could be rated at PG18.

So I stopped the force field and went over to her to see what happened only to see her palm cut badly.

"Are you okay Buttercup?" we all asked

" Yes I'm fine, d*** it hurts though." She replied

"Let me help Buttercup." Blossom said

" No I'll be fine I don't need your help!" Buttercup said stubbornly

"Fine but you should at least wrap it with a bandage, Brick get the first aid kit in top of the fridge please." She ordered

" Yes ma'am." He said saluting and marching off like an army soldier.

Blossom rolled her eyes and started laughing with the rest of us, until this happened, Bubbles came running into the garden screaming something about Boomer talking in his sleep (who does that?!) when Brick came back we wrapped Bc's hand and went to Bubbles' room and we heard Boomer talking through the door(dude no one can talk that loud in their sleep unless it's a nightmare!).

"Boys stay downstairs." Blossom ordered

"What, why?" we both said

"Because she said so now go!" Buttercup ordered

"Okay, okay we're going! Geez take a chill pill." I said

Bc glared at me and all three girls went inside…

**Wow what a cliffhanger sorry about that by the way.**

**Butch- _pshhhht like you are._**

**(Ignores Butch) and sorry about not having a lot of the blues in it**

**Bubbles/Boomer- _it's fine we understand ;-]_**

**Brick- _why do you guys always speak in sync with eachothor?_**

**Blossom- _yea it's really creepy_**

**Buttercup- _no kidding_**

**Butch-_seriously_**

**Bubbles- _because we are possessed muahahaha_**

**Boomer- _muahahaha_**

**All of us except the blues- _0_0!_**

**Bubbles- _just kidding!_**

**Phew anyways please review I need this guys seriously!**


	3. Chapter 3: nightmares and crushes

**A story of a lost memory**

**Well this is my third chapter, woot woot! And thanks to: mlbv-grimm and RageDemonOfDeath I will definitely make more chapters!**

**Boomer- ****_you guys are EPIC!_**

**I agree with you Boom**

**Bubbles-****_oh oh Banks do you mind if we do this one in mine and Boomers P.O.V next?_**

**Buttercup-****_no way this is MY story and I'M telling it!_**

**No it's MY story and ALL of us are going to tell pieces of this story **

**Everyone except Bc and Butch-****_YAAY!_**

**Butch-****_don't worry Bc (puts arm around Bc shoulders) you still have me_**

**Buttercup- ****_EEEW gross (throws him off) I have Butch all over me_**

**Butch-OUCH!**

**Hahaha sorry Butch but that was funny**

**Brick/Bloss- ****_definitely Hahahaha!_**

**Butch-(mutters) jerks**

**Boomer- _Dragon lover B_****_ doesn't own anything_**

**Brick- ****_get reading, I'm getting bored just watching you staring into nothingness_**

**Chapter 3:nightmares and crushes**

**Bubbles' P.O.V**

Hi guys as you know I'm Bubbles, and I'm going to tell you what happened over the last chapter, won't that be fun! So after I caught Boomer (he was SO heavy) I took him to my room and put him on my baby blue bed. Mine, and my sisters, rooms are decorated to our signature likes:

Buttercup's room is green with lots of signed posters from rock bands she LOVED, it had a black and green carpet with star patterns and a green and black bed, she had a TV and one of her Playstations in there next to her electric guitar she played when we became a band, oh and I almost forgot to mention how messy that room is!

Blossoms room is pink with a GIANT bookcase against the wall, her carpet was pink, black and white with heart patterns, her bed was ALWAYS made and also had pink heart patterns on it, she had a floor length mirror and accessory table filled with all kinds of hair accessories and makeup next to her base guitar, oh and her room is NEVER messy.

My room is a bit different, it was painted all kinds of blue with a beautiful white and blue carpet that had circle patterns on it, I had my own personal drawing table, it is surrounded by all of my art that I like to call masterpieces but others just shrug and say 'its good' anyways, my drums are in the corner next to my closet all dusty and abandoned and my room is almost always clean.

Bah what am I doing?! (mentally slap myself) Back to Boomer! I walked up to Boomer to see if he was okay, just as I was about to touch his forehead to take his temperature he started speaking.

" No, no that's impossible it can't be me… what are you talking about…I wouldn't do that!" he said

"What is he?" I said

" No I said that it couldn't be me stop lying!" he said

"Could he be?"

"NOOOO DON'T DO IT!" he yelled

"(gasp) he is having a nightmare about his memories! I'd better call the others!"

Ro I flew downstairs all the way outside and when I got there I stopped for a second to see what was happening, ok huge grassless circle by the door, Brick passing me like a soldier, and everyone around a badly cursing Buttercup, hmmm strange.

"GUYS BOOMER IS TALKING IN HIS SLEEP AND IT DOESN'T SOUND GOOD!" I yelled

"About what Bubbles?" Blossom asked

"Just come and see." I said

After wrapping Bc's hand (how did she get hurt anyways?) we went upstairs and told the boys to stay behind. I opened the door and Boomers screams got louder.

"NOOOO STOP IT!" he screamed

We all held our ears and after closing the door we put our noise canceling headphones on and spoke in our minds. (mind reading powers, swag)

"Guys I think he is having a nightmare about his memories!" I said

"That's impossible, I mean he has amnesia right?" Buttercup said

" No it's impossible for someone with amnesia to remember anything about themselves, unless…"Blossom said (A.N I don't know if this is true or not)

"Unless what?" Buttercup asked

"Unless someone else is controlling Boomers dreams!" Blossom said

"But who?" we thought for a moment until DING!

"HIM!" Bc and Blossom said

"Wait maybe its another villain."

"Bubbles what other villain can tamper into peoples dreams besides HIM." Buttercup said

"Okay, okay now that we've figured out who's doing this, lets wake Boomer up." Said Blossom

So we all went to Boomer and we could see him mouthing words that looked to me like, "NOOO BUBBLES!" he had terror glued onto his gorgeous face (sigh lovingly poor Boomer) and started yelling that it was just a dream until Buttercup had enough and slapped him in the face, he immediately bolted upright with wide eyes and panting heavily, I took the headphones off and sat next to him with a concerned expression.

"It was just a dream Boomer, don't worry I'm right here for you." I said comfortingly

**Boomers P.O.V**

Hey I'm Boomer and I'll tell you what horrors I dreamed about when I was K.O:

I shivered and passed out, all I could see was inky black darkness until I saw something blue, I thought it might be Bubbles but when I got closer I saw that it was, me? No that's impossible, when it turned, it looked at me with an evil smile and glowing blue eyes, it did look like him, it was actually an exact replica, just…darker.

Suddenly a voice started speaking in a high-pitched falsetto, "Boomer have you met Boomer?"

"No, no that's impossible it can't be me." I said

"Oh but it is my boy." it said

"What are you talking about?" I said

"You see you used to be a thief that stole from others and even sometimes kill them!" it suddenly said in a deep, booming basso profondo. (A.N I'll separate it for you _italics_ is high and **bold** is deep)

"No it couldn't be me stop lying!" I said

"_Boomer_ **you know what to do!"** it said

The Boomer in front of me zoomed off to the city that appeared out of nowhere and started wreaking everything, until he spotted Bubbles walking on the street and grinned evilly, I could tell what he wanted to do, "NOOOO DON'T DO IT!"

He grinned even wider and grabbed her neck from behind and strangled her, "BUBBLES!" (Hey I didn't show it but I really liked Bubbles)

"**Yes, yes do it, strangle her and make him suffer!**"

"NOOOO STOP IT!"I yelled

I just wanted to go over there and kill that Boomer, but then I realized that I couldn't move! "NOOO BUBBLES!" suddenly her body went limp and lifeless, and there was a maniacal laugh coming from nowhere but it sounded strange, like it didn't belong to it. I wanted to run over to her and hug her so badly but suddenly I was hit really hard on the face and the first thing I saw was her face. She and her sisters slowly took off the headphones and (Bubbles) sat next to me, "It was just a dream Boomer, don't worry I'm right here for you." She said comfortingly.

"Well that can't, be right it was so realistic" I thought

Out of nowhere I did the only thing that seemed logical, I hugged her tight not wanting to let go at all until Buttercup interrupted, " Can we please break up the love fest and find out what happened!"

" Buttercup, Boomer just had a terrible nightmare be nice." Blossom said

I let go of her and told them most of what happened but ya know, not about me liking Bubbles or the odd laugh.

"Hmmm interesting so the voice kept changing?" Blossom asked

"Yes like from high to deep it was messed up." I said

"Well that confirms it then." Buttercup said

"Confirms what?" I asked

"Its nothing you should worry about Boomer!" I hastily said

I looked at them confusedly, "Okay?"

"Uh Boomer don't you think you should say hello to your brothers downstairs?" Blossom said

"Um okay?" I said as I left

Man is it me or are the girls acting weird, hmmm meh its not my business.

"Hey bro are you alright?" Butch asked

"Yea I'm fine, why?" I asked

"You were screaming like a banshee dude, it was muffled from down here but man was it LOUD." Brick said

"Oh well I could believe that." I said nervously rubbing my neck

"Wait a minute," Brick said looking straight at my eyes, " Um Brick what are you?" he hushed me and finally said, "you like someone don't you?" he asked suspiciously

"Uuuum yes?" I said unsurely

Butch's eyes widened and he said, "It's Bubbles isn't it?"

"NO…sigh yes" I said defeated

"I knew it!" Butch said

"How could you possibly have known!?" I asked

"Pure talent dudes." He said braggingly

We both looked at him skeptically, Butch than sighed in defeat and said, "I heard you scream Bubbles' name when I was by the door, happy now?"

"Yes, at first I thought you were smarter than ME for a second, phew." Brick said

"Yea yea now Boomer what are you gonna do man?" Butch asked

"I dunno I guess I could ask her out but…" I said nervously

"But what, you are a Rowdyright boy, I think you can do it" Brick said

"Okay I'll try." I said

"Radical!" Butch and Brick said

**Bubbles' P.O.V**

While my sisters were arguing about how we are going to deal with this, I thought about earlier when Boomer hugged me after he woke up, it was like something happened to me in his dream or something so he wants to protect me (A.N how ironic). I eventually got tired of my two sisters bickering so I ended it like this:

"WILL YOU BOTH JUST SHUT **UP**?!" They both stopped talking immediately and looked at me incredulously.

"Right lets just continue with teaching the boys and if another one has the dreams we will go over to HIM's place and nock the pink fluffiness out of him!" I said

" I love that idea Bubbles!" Blossom said

"I am so proud of you Bubbles." Buttercup said wiping fake tears away

"Thank you I try my best…" I said

**That's the end of chapter 3 and I've got to say, it is f****** AWESOME!**

**Buttercup- ****_okay I have to give you this one_**

**Butch- ****_yea this actually was pretty good_**

**(Eyes greens suspiciously) who are you and where is my fave Puff and least fave Ruff**

**Buttercup- ****_I'm your fave Puff?_**

**Yep!**

**Butch- ****_I'm your least fave?!_**

**Meh Brick is my fave then Boomer**

**Brick- ****_you just got served boyee!_**

**Boomer- ****_no kidding!_**

**Butch- ****_huffs angrily_**

**Blossom- ****_wait, if Bc is your fave then who is your second fave?_**

**Bubbles- ****_yea I'd like to know_**

**Uuuum Bubbles sorry Bloss**

**Bubbles- ****_(grins widely) Yaaay!_**

**Blossom-****_0_0# you like Bubbles more than me?!_**

**Yea sorry**

**Blossom- ****_(Fumes angrily at me)_**

**Aaagh Brick please hold her back for me, she looks like she's gonna explode!**

**Brick- ****_Kay (holds Bloss back)_**

**Thanks anyways review please and I'm thinking of making another story what do you think?**


	4. Chapter 4: more nightmares and crushes

**A story of a lost memory**

**Heyo Dragon lover B here and this is the 4****th**** chapter, I don't believe it (wipes fake tear away)**

**Buttercup- ****_WHAT is with you? _**

**you are with me hahahah**

**Butch- seriously?**

**Yes anyways I need more reviews people I'm glad that you are but I need more!**

**Bubbles- we think she's lonely and needs you to talk to her**

**Boomer- yes I mean she talks to herself!**

**I'm not lonely! I need your opinions guys**

**Brick- here's my opinion, get a psychologist**

**Blossom- oooh you did not just say that**

**Brick-what if I did?**

**Blossom- (points at me) that**

**Brick- (gets punched by me) oh that(K.O)**

**Phew anyways here it is:**

**Chapter 4 more nightmares and crushes!**

**Bricks P.O.V**

Hellooo readers, I am Brick and I will be telling you about what will happen in this chapter. We had to spend the night at the girls' place and apparently their 'dad' left at the last minute and won't be back for a week so we slept in his room, all except Boomer who is very scared of what might happen in there so he sleeps on Bubbles' extra mattress in her room (ironic much?).

After about three days we got the hang of our powers and we could use them perfectly except that Boomer still cant fly (pshht baby), Blossom was very patient with me when I struggled but after a few tries I eventually get it, that's what I like about her, she is patient, kind, strong and beautiful and there is nothing anyone can do to make her give up!

"Yep I definitely like Blossom." I said to myself

"You do?!" said a husky female voice

"What, how long were you there Buttercup?" I asked

"Long enough, so you like Blossom do ya?" she asked teasingly

"Groan yes," I said miserably "go ahead and tell everyone that Brick likes Blossom, I don't care."

"Brick I'm not THAT cruel, besides I think you should tell her but not today please." She said

"Gee thanks Bc, I mean I thought you would bite my head off or something but…" I said

"A lot of people think that about me when they look at me, but once you get to know me I'm actually very kind and caring." She said

She patted my head and went downstairs to try and help her sisters in any way possible while I lay on the professors bed thinking about what Bc said, it was a lot like the expression don't judge a book by its cover, "Ha yes that's it." I said before I fell asleep.

Blossoms P.O.V

Greetings readers I am Blossom and ill tell you what happened next.

We had just finished a really long day of work with the boys and Brick was improving well, I guess that's why he is the smartest, he learns from his mistakes and used what he learned to do it right. That is what I like in guys, you cant just date anyone that is all looks and no brains that would be shallow (A.N sorry to any guys or gals but it is true) but don't date anyone that is all brains no looks that would just be stupid (A.N no offence guys its my opinion), Brick has both and it is amazing.

"Blossom, Blossom, hellooo Blossom WAKE UP!" someone screamed

"E=MC2!" I said waking up from my daydream

"Oh good you're awake, help Bubbles get food, she has never bought food for this amount people before." Buttercup said

"Okay but what will you be doing?" I said

"I will be teaching Butch how to use his super senses in the dark." She said

"Cant you just do that with a blindfold?" I said

" No because it wont be as fun." She said

"Okay good luck oh and please check on Brick I think he went to bed." I said

" I already did, he is fine, no problems." She said

"Okay I trust you." I said as I left to help Bubbles

**Buttercups P.O.V**

Finally I'm telling the story once more, BOOYA. So I can't believe that worked I mean it's impossible to lie to Blossom, well it did have truth in it so it kinda defeated the lie, what the heck, why am I talking about lies now, its time to teach in the dark!

"Butch are you ready for your next lesson?" I asked

"Yea, I can't wait, what am I learning now?" he asked

"How to use your super senses in the dark, not your eyes." I said tying a blindfold over his eyes

"Oh um where will you be exactly?" he asked nervously

"Somewhere muahahahaha." I said

I took his hand and led him outside, it is a good thing it's a blackout, man its pitch black out here (the house has an emergency generator just in case).

"Okay Butch can you see at all?" I asked

"All I see is black nothingness." He said

"Good, you have to dodge my attacks and in order for training to end you must hit me three times, got that?" I said

"Yes let the training begin." He said

I put on my night vision and silently flew around him; he was in defense position and moving his head around like a bee caught in my hand (I've tried things!) eventually I shot him with a beam and he panicked, " Buttercup what the heck!" he said

"Like I said DODGE dude, use your senses." I said

"Okay I'm using them." He said

I circled him more and aimed for his chest…

**Butches P.O.V**

Hey I have no time to talk now so ill make it fast, I cant see anything and Bc is hitting me like there is no tomorrow but she keeps telling me to use my senses, what does that even mean? (grrrrr she is killing me with these riddles) suddenly I heard something move behind me so by instinct I turned and hit it, turns out that 'it' was Bc.

"Ouch! I didn't think you would hit me so fast, okay no more Mrs. Nice Buttercup." She said

Suddenly she started kicking me, I managed to dodge some attacks (oooh that's what she meant by senses, duh!), and I smelt in the air, "Buttercup had a garlic sandwich, perfect" I thought. I then grabbed some sand and threw it at Bc, "aaarg my eyes, d*** you Butch!" so I circled her and attacked where the smell came from.

"Ouch okay that's strike two lets see you get number 3." She said

"Okay lets do thi…" before I could finish I heard this…

"NEVER AAAAGH!"

"Woa what the heck, wait a second, that sounded like Brick!" I said

"Butch stay in the house and don't move out of the living room." She ordered

I took off my blindfold and said, "I want to help my brother."

"You can help by keeping yourself and Boomer away from that room, got it!" she ordered, "but…" I argued, "NO BUTS BUTCH GO NOW!" she said

"Fine I will." I said

"Good," she took out her phone and called her sisters, "Blossom, Bubbles come here NOW!" she yelled and ran to our room.

I went in the living room and called Boomer to come there and stay there, he came and we talked for a while.

**Blossoms P.O.V**

Bubbles and I heard Buttercup scream over the phone so we rushed there as fast as we could and when we got to the room we saw Buttercup shaking a very terrified Brick in his sleep. We got in and ran over to her and Brick.

"WAKE UP YOU TWIT IT'S A DREAM!" she yelled

"STOP IT, I WON'T LISTEN TO YOU!" he yelled

"Buttercup relax wake him up like you woke Boomer up!" I said

"oh right!" she said realizing what she was doing and slapped him right in the face.

He bolted upright and rubbed his cheek, after realizing where he was he leaped out of the bed and hugged me. (Déjà vu or what!)

"I'm so glad you are okay." He said with relief

"Well I'm safe and this is sorta getting awkward." I said nervously then I noticed that his cheeks were slightly wet, "Was he crying?" I thought

"Dude you can let go now." Buttercup said

I unexpectedly hugged him back and said, "Brick I'm fine, there is no need to worry, now will you please let go."

**Bricks P.O.V**

Hey, so um, that happened but if you were in the same situation you would do the same, you don't know how it was like? Well then I'll tell you:

I fell asleep dreaming about Blossom when suddenly everything went black and I saw this red light, I went toward it but carefully as a red light isn't always a good light, once I got to it I realized that it was a person that looked like _me?_ Suddenly a strange voice started speaking, "_Are you enjoying your dream my boy?_" (A.N for those who don't know _italics-_high voice, **bold**-deep voice)

"Who are you and who is this?" I asked

"_I am afraid that I can only give half of the information, you see that person in front of you is…_**you!**" it said

"That is impossible." I said thinking logically

"_Brick please_ **show him what you can do!" **it said

Suddenly it started to fight me in the exact same style as me just more… aggressive, maybe it is me!

"_Are you starting to have doubts that this is you Brick?_"

"NEVER AAAAGH!" I said as it punched my head, surprisingly it actually hurt

"_Oh well then ill have to show you this…_ **Brick destroy her!**" it ordered

It turned its head to the now Townsville like surroundings and spotted _Blossom?_ "Oh no please don't" I said to it, but it ignored me and flew right to her and attacked punch after punch, kick after kick and then I had enough, when I got ready to fly but I realized that I couldn't move.

" **Foolish boy you are immobilized** _and now you cant even help her_ **muahahaha!**" it said

Suddenly I looked over to Blossom and I saw that she was on the ground covered in blood and the other me smirking over his shoulder at me, I couldn't help myself I just had to let a few tears escape my eyes and then I yelled, "STOP IT, I WON'T LISTEN TO YOU!" then it laughed a laugh that I couldn't make out then suddenly my face hurt really badly and the next thing I know, I'm in 'my' room, I rubbed my cheek and looked at Blossom, I leaped out of that bed to hug her.

"I'm so glad you are okay." I said relieved

"Well I'm safe and this is sorta getting awkward." She said nervously

"Dude you can let go now." Buttercup said

She unexpectedly hugged me back and said, "Brick I'm fine, there is no need to worry, now will you please let go."

"Sorry I'll leave you alone." I said letting go

"AAAAW so cute!" Bubbles said

"More like disgusting!" Buttercup said

Blossom glared at them for a moment and then asked me, "What happened in that dream Brick?"

"Weeeelll…

**5 minutes later**

"Gasp that really happened?" Bubbles said

"Yep exactly." I said

"No wonder he hugged Blossom, I think she is his best friend." She said rolling her eyes

"We really have to think this through, Brick go downstairs please." Blossom said

"Okay?" I said

_**well wasn't that an awesome chapter?**_

_**Buttercup- I have to admit with every chapter you are getting better**_

_**Butch- actually yea that's true!**_

_**Really, aw you are awesome**_

**Greens- we know**

**Hahaha oh and did you **

**like my advise, I've never dated before so…**

**Bloss- I think its good advise**

**Brick- I'm shutting up so I don't get hit**

**Good idea, thanks**

**Bubbles- you never dated? **

**Nope**

**Boomer- like we said lonely**

**I am single by choice because I realized that I love myself more than anyone else's bull******

**Greens- vain much?**

**Grrrrr anyways review ma pepes!**


	5. Chapter 5:Boomers flight

**A story of a lost memory**

**Heyo guys I am so happy I'm on the fifth Chapter its so rad!**

**Brick-****_why are you hyper?_**

**Blossom-****_Im wondering that too_**

**Well I cant believe that everyone likes my first story I am so shocked**

**Bubbles-****_I wouldn't be if I was you_**

**Boomer-****_Yea you are pretty good for a newbie_**

**I don't think so I mean mlbv-grimm and WolfLover626 make pretty cool stories too**

**Blossom-****_yea but this one is…wait where are the greens?_**

**All of us- ****_0_0! GULP_**

**Here's chapter 5 and I don't own anything**

**Chapter 5: Boomers flight**

**? P.O.V**

"My plan is coming together nicely, I have finally gained control over the minds of the Rowdyruff boys, my sons muahehehehehe! I really hate my laugh it's so different from the other villains laughs; hm I might have to change it somehow. Anyways lets see how my puppets are doing."

**Boomers P.O.V**

I have really improved a lot since the nightmare but I still cant fly I just cant get over…

"Boomer come on I have to teach you how to use your puppy dog eyes." Bubbles

"Coming Bubbles." I said

I went in the kitchen and found Bubbles, Brick and Butch sitting there

"Um where's Buttercup and Blossom?" I said

"They went out to get us new clothes." Butch said

"Oh okay so where are we going to do the training?" I asked sipping my drink she poured for me

"Right here." She said happily

I had a spit take and said, "What, here, in front of them, now?" I said

"Yes exactly," she said wiping the spit off her face, "I thought you needed an audience."

"Yea dude you can do it!" they said

"I expect you to learn from it too guys." She said eyeing the boys

They looked at each other nervously

"Alright maybe after this I can try to teach Boomer here how to fly." She said enthusiastically

"heh yea you can try." I said

"Right so Boomer the objective of puppy eyes is to make your opponents give or do whatever you want or to make them pass out with extreme adorability example." She said like a professor

Suddenly she turned around and asked, " Please give me a glass of water Butch."

"What no." he said

She than turned and gave him the cutest look ever and a small, "_Please I'm really thirsty._"

"Oh okay." He said getting up and giving her a glass of water, she dropped it sand said, "There was a perfect example."

"Woa that was awesome!" I said

"Okay now remember you have to tilt your head slightly to the side, look up at the person with those big blue eyes, pout a little and speak in a very cute way okay?" she explained

"Okay?" I said

"Now Puppy me!" she said

I turned and got myself ready while Bubbles chased the other two out then I spotted a bottle of eye drops, "hmmm perfect." I said

"Alright are you ready?" she asked

"Yes I am." I said

"Cool show me what you've got and don't worry if you don't get it right the first time." She said

"Bubbles please do something for me." I said

"No Boomer." She said sternly

I turned and did everything Bubbles said I should do with an added bonus of my eyes being teary, "_Pweeees Bubbly_." I begged

Bubbles immediately said, "AAAAAW OKAY WHAT DO YOU NEED."

I dropped it and said, "How was it?"

"Boomer I am happy to say that you are a natural, I loved it!"

"Do you really?" I asked

"YES now we must test it on your brothers." She said

"UUUM okay?" I said

"Get ready while I go and get them." She said

I turned around and got myself ready again, but I was really nervous I don't think ill be able to do it.

"Okay Boomer don't worry we are all friends here there is no need to be nervous." She said encouragingly

Okay here goes nothing, " Brick make me a BLT sandwich."

"What are you kidding me, no!" he said

"Are you sure you want to do Brick he is the most stubborn." Bubbles whispered to me

"I'm sure." I whispered back

"_Pweees Brick_." I said exactly like I did before

"Okay fine I will just stop please." He said

I stopped and turned to Bubbles, "Whoa I don't believe it!" Bubbles said

"Neither do I." I said

"Well you got that one easily, now how about flying?" she said

"Uuuhm I aah…" I said nervously

"Hmmmm Boomer are you really nervous?" Brick asked

"Y-y-yes I j-j-just cant s-s-stand crowds," I lied

Bubbles looked at me suspiciously and then said, " Boomer come with me."

"O-o-okay." I said

I followed her to her room, once there she sat on her bed and motioned me to come and sit next to her.

"Boomer," I tensed as she said my name, "are you scared of something?"

That really got me, how did she know, "I don't know what you are talking about hehe."

"Boomer I know when people lie and with you its really easy to tell," she said caringly and then she yelled, "Brick, Butch if I catch you listening at the door you are going to be fish food for my pet shark!"

I herd something like giggling behind the door, Bubbles got up and kicked the door hard enough to kick it down (thank goodness it stayed in place) and I heard, "OUCH! Okay we are going geez." She came back and waited for me to reply

"Fine I am afraid." I said

"You can tell me, I promise I won't tell anyone!" she said

"Okay I'm-I'm afraid of flying." He said

"OOOH that explains it!" she said

"You aren't going to laugh at me?" I said

"What, of coarse not I'm not like Buttercup," She said, "You are going to love flying, before you lost your memory you, uh" she said unsurly

"What?" I said

"Oh never mind about before, now what makes flying so scary for you?" she said

**Blossoms P.O.V**

Hey I'm not as good at this as Buttercup is, so I'm just going to try, we just left the mall after spending 2 hours there with only 3 pairs of clothing and few groceries and it takes Bubbles only half an hour to get us MANY groceries and clothing gah! At least we are on our way home.

"Hey Blossom do you think we should do something?" Buttercup asked

"About what?"

"The boys of coarse! Look if Butch has a nightmare he will believe it."

"How would you know?"

"He is Butch he will believe anything, if he isn't on our side there is no WAY we will win."

"How could you be so sure, I mean we have Boomer and Brick on our side isn't that good?"

"Yes but Blossom he is their brother they will listen to him, and I wont be willing to fight him."

"That's true, wait, why wont you be willing to fight him?"

"Its-its complicated okay."

"Oooh looks like someone likes Butch." I said teasingly

"I do not!"

"Then why wont you be able to fight him hmmm?"

"…"

"I knew it!"

"Just shut up about it please."

"No prob sis."

When we got home we saw a very peculiar sight:

Bubbles was holding Boomer by the waist in midair, his eyes covered with his hands and Brick and Butch standing below cheering Boomer on, before I could say anything Buttercup spoke, "What the f*** are you guys doing?" the boys looked in our direction, smiled and waved whereas Bubbles was concentrating on Boomer.

"We are trying to help Boomer fly." Butch said

"Yea but he won't open his eyes." Brick said

We landed next to them and I asked, " How long has he been there exactly?"

"Hmmm about 30 minutes." Butch said looking at Bricks watch

"Wow that long?" I said

"Yep but Bubbles said we must be patient with him." Brick said

"Huh okay then." I said, I then listened to what Bubbles was saying, "Boomer open your eyes it will be fun and I promise that I wont drop you okay?"

"O-o-okay h-how bad c-c-could it b-b-be." He said

Slowly he took his hands off his eyes and started breathing heavily when he saw the ground below him

"OKAY ITS BAD IT'S VERY, VERY BAD, BUBBLES!" he yelled

"It's okay Boomer I wont drop you." She said calmly

"I know!" he said

"Then why are you panicking?"

He calmed down and said, "Okay I'm fine, now what?" he said looking down occasionally (its like the ground is going to eat him or something)

"First thing, don't look down, second thing just enjoy the ride." She said

"Um okay but a ride to where?" he asked

"Everywhere! Since you guys need to remember the area." She said

"Great idea Bubbles, and then we can tell everyone!" Buttercup said

(We haven't really told anyone why the boys were missing or what happened to them so yea)

"Tell everyone about what?" Brick asked

"We have to tell everyone about, um the, uh party." I said winking at the girls

"Oh yea the party I forgot all about that! Thanks for reminding us Buttercup!" Bubbles said

"Well you're welcome I guess." She said

"Come on we are burning daylight here." Butch said

So we went flying off when we got to Townsville people looked up and waved at us but when they saw the boys they would stop and look at them weirdly and I could tell that Brick didn't like that, while we were flying Buttercup and I told everyone that we are having a party to celebrate the boys reverting to the good side at our house the next day, during the flight Boomer calmed down and started to enjoy it until…

"AAAAAH A MONSTER, POWERPUFF GIRLS HELP!" I citizen screamed

"A monster?" Boomer asked

"Yea monsters come all the way to Townsville from Monster Island to fight us, if they survive they must go back to the island and they will be revered for their bravery." Buttercup said

"Wow you remembered all of what the monster told us I'm impressed." I said

"Uh while you guys were talking the monster showed up and Butch started attacking it." Brick said

"WHAT!" we said

"We have to help him he isn't going to beat this thing alone, even if he _is_ Butch." Bubbles said

"Put Boomer somewhere so you can help to, and Boomer please try to stay out of the way until we need you." I said

"Okay ill stay out of the way." He said

"Brick you are with me, Buttercup go with Bubbles and attack the lower half of it we will take the top, got it?" I ordered

"Yes." They all said

"Good now execute plan A now!" I ordered

**Now we know why Boomer cant fly but who was that person in the beginning hmmm?**

**Brick- ****_how the heck would we know!_**

**Boomer-****_Yea it was very vague and mysterious_**

**Butch-****_since when do you say vague and mysterious?_**

**The boys and me- ****_Butch! Where were you?_**

**Buttercup-****_definitely not in a place where he shut up_**

**The girls and me-****_Bc! Seriously where were you?_**

**Buttercup-****_lets just say that we should keep Butch away from sweets_**

**Bubbles and Blossom-****_Why?_**

**Boomer- ****_he goes insane in the membrane and runs off in a random direction._**

**Butch you need to see a doctor about that**

**Blossom- ****_I suggest a dietitian or a psychologist_**

**Butch-****_What are you saying, I'm crazy now_**

**Blossom-****_haha no it's just a suggestion_**

**Anyways I will only make more chapters if people do something called reviewing, have you guys ever heard of that word?**


	6. Chapter 6: monster battle and party prep

**A story of a lost memory**

**Heeeey you people out there, reviewers or not, its chapter 6 ^_^**

**Everyone- ****_WHOOOO!_**

**I see you like my story too huh?**

**Everyone-****_YES!_**

**Aaaaw you are just saying that**

**Buttercup- ****_I am_**

**Butch- ****_so am I_**

**You are mean**

**Greens-****_We know! Hahahaha_**

**-_-# grrr you guys aren't helping me**

**Blues- ****_they know_**

**You aren't helping either**

**Reds-****_aren't they_**

**=_=# Here's chapter 6**

**Chapter 6: the monster battle and the party preps**

**Boomers P.O.V**

Boomer here, while the monster was destroying the city Blossom ordered Bubbles to put me in a safe place and then she told me to stay out of the way! I may not be able to fly but I can do other stuff too! But I followed her orders anyway and stayed out of the way and watched the battle.

The monster was this HUGE orange reptile with a spiked ball tail, long, sharp claws, really long, sharp teeth, big red slit eyes, spines all the way down its back and what looked like really tough skin. Blossom and Brick started attacking the monsters head while Buttercup and Bubbles attacked the legs, Butch was attacking all over the place but none of this seemed to bother it at all, eventually the monster got tired of this and flicked them all away.

"Gasp Bubbles!" I said and ran over to her

"I'm fine Boomer I'm used to getting pummeled." She said

"Ug this thing is like that other orange monster that we couldn't beat!" Buttercup said

"Yes we couldn't beat it because we didn't work together, so Bubbles had to…" Blossom said realizing something

"What, what did she do Blossom?" Brick asked

"Bubbles do you think you can drive this one off like you did the other one?"

"Wait, so Bubbles got rid of a monster on her own?" my brothers asked

"Yep she saved the day." Buttercup said

"That is so cool!" we all said

"So do you think you can Bubbles?" Blossom asked

"No I don't think so." She said

"WHAT, why not?!" the girls said

"I'm too tired guys, I think Boomer should do it." She said

"WHOA, WHOA, WHOA BOOMER!" Butch and Buttercup said

"Yes he should try, I mean he is my counterpart after all." She said

"Bubbles is right." Blossom said

"Are we really going to do this Bloss?" Brick asked

"Yes, Buttercup take Boomer up to the monsters face and Boomer do what is necessary." Blossom said

"Yes ma'am, c'mon Boomer lets get this f****** over with." She said grabbing me by the arms

"Wait! AAAGH!" I screamed

Miraculously she ignored it and flew straight up to the monsters head and said, "Alright Blueboy lets see what you've got."

"Um excuse me monster." I nervously asked

It looked at me with those eyes and roared at us

"My what sharp teeth you have, um so would you mind not destroying the city and go back to where you came from, please?" I asked

It looked at us for a while and then it turned and started going back, "I cant believe it, I actually did it!" I said excitedly

"Good job Boomer, we have to go home now." Buttercup said

"WHAT, why?" I said

"We have to get the house ready for the party duuh!" she said

"Oh so are you just going to put me on the ground or…" I said

"I am going to fly low to the ground and when I say so, you tuck and roll." She said

"UUUUM okay?" I said

We flew close to the ground and when we were a few meters away from everyone else she said, "Okay Boomer tuck and roll."

I tucked and she dropped me, so I rolled on and on until I crashed into Bubbles.

**Bubbles P.O.V**

For some reason Buttercup had this brilliant idea to tell Boomer to tuck and roll but she aimed him at me, I can bet you she did! So after he crashed into me I ended up flat on my butt with my legs crossed over Boomer (ya know when you are sitting and your legs are going over the other persons torso forming a T shape) and my head hurting.

"Ow that sort of hurt." I said

"Sorry Bubbles!" Boomer suddenly said

"It's fine I'm okay." I said

He got up and helped me up then I said, " Really I'm fine, it was Buttercups fault anyway."

"Yea true." He said

"C'mon we are not getting any younger, lets get this party started right!" Butch said

I grabbed Boomer and we flew home, when we got there put him down and went to the attic where all of the party stuff was, I took the big, old box and flew down.

"Okay here are the party stuff!" I said

Everyone came back and searched through the box for something usefull

"Hmm lets see, streamers, party hats, noise makers…" Butch said

"Party cups, plates, huge punch bowl?" Buttercup said

"What is a punch bowl doing in a box?" Butch said

We shrugged and continued looking, "Old soda cans, plastic cutlery, napkins…" Brick said

"Old CDs, turntables, music player…" Blossom said

"NO WAY A DISCO BALL, SMOKE MACHINE OH NEON LIGHTS!" Boomer said

"Why so you guys have this stuff?" Brick said

"Don't ask us." Blossom said

"Hey these lights would be perfect on the disco ball, hey a stereo, gasp!" I said

"WHAT, WHAT IS IT?!" they all said

"I FOUND GLOW IN THE DARK PAINT!" I said

"That is so cool!" Butch said

"Okay I think we have enough stuff for the party." Blossom said

"Yea lets get this thing back up there." Brick said taking the box back

"Bubbles go out on a snack run with Boomer, get the salty snacks as well as the sweet ones." Blossom ordered

"Okay Blossom, come on Boomer." I said grabbing his arm

"Whoa okay!" he said

**Blossoms P.O.V**

After Bubbles and Boomer left I started telling the others what to do.

"Buttercup, you and Butch set up all of the technology." I ordered

"Okay, come Butch lets get this party ready!" she said

"I'm coming, I'm coming keep your panties on!" Butch said

"Brick you and I are going to put up the other stuff okay," I said

"Anything you say Bloss." Brick said

Brick and I started putting up the decorations and just as we were about to put up the disco ball Brick asked, " Blossom why were the people in the city looking at us like that?"

"Like what Brick?" I asked

"You know, suspiciously, wearily, all of that." He said

"Brick…" I said

"Blossom please tell me the truth." Brick asked

This threw me back, I am NOT used to hearing a Rowdyruff, much less Brick, saying please nicely, so I said this, "Brick, to be honest, it is something you really don't want to know and it is a very long story."

"I have time." He said

"Brick I will tell you when I decide to okay." I said

"Fine Bloss but I hope you decide to soon!" he said jokingly

"Okay Brick" I said laughing

We both ended up laughing, Brick had this deep chuckle that always made me laugh even more, but only when it was an honest laugh I would laugh, after we finished doing the other stuff we went to Buttercups room, sat down on her bed and started to race each other on Need for speed, wondering how the greens and blues are doing.

**Buttercups P.O.V**

FINALLY I'm the narrator again man its been a while anyways, so Blossom ordered me to work with that jack*** Butch (hell even when he loses his memory he is a jerk)

Anyways he and I were busy setting up the tech and we exchanged small corrections like, "should it go here, put that there, don't do that." ya know nothing violent, but I noticed something about Butch that I should have noticed a few chapters ago, he had lost that vicious look in his eyes and now they looked kind of like mine, good with a hint of evil, and something else that I just couldn't explain but enough of the eyes, his hair was less spiky than it usually was and his voice, whenever he spoke to me he had a weak, cautious and sweet voice but with anyone else he spoke with a gruff, strong, tough voice. I think there is something wrong with that dude and I'm going to find out.

"Hey Butch." I said calmly

"Yeah Bc." He said stopping what he was doing

"Is there something wrong with you?" I asked

"Not that I know of, why?" he asked

"Oh I noticed something in your eyes and voice that something is up and I want truthful answers now." I ordered looking him dead in the eye

"Uuuum what are you talking about?" he asked

"Whenever you speak to me you have a kind voice but with anyone else it is completely different." I said

"Oh." He said

"And there is something in your eyes that you have whenever you look at me." I said

"Oh um you see…" he said

"Well tell me." I said

Suddenly he took my hands after looking around carefully for his or my siblings and said, "Buttercup to be frank, ever since I heard your voice, I thought that you were a mean, selfish, sadistic…"

"Okay, okay I get it I am not a very nice person get on with it." She said

"What I am trying to say is that after I got to know you better I learned that you are nice, caring, and giving, not to mention patient and full of s***."

"Wow all of those compliments and then you end it off with an insult, bravo sir, bra to the f****** vo!" I said

"You are not getting it, I'm saying that I l…" he was about to say when we heard the door starting to open.

He immediately let go of my hands and continued with what he was doing earlier, "D*** it!" I mentally cursed

**Boomers P.O.V**

Bubbles is such a nice person, why, I'll tell you, after Blossom told us to get some snacks for the party she grabbed my arm and dragged me all the way to the store (if she let me I would have walked by myself) she took a few bags of pretzels, chips, biscuits, gummy bears, chocolates, jelly beans and _really long sour worms?_ "Didn't Bloss say we should only get sweet and salty?"

After paying for the goods she giggled and said kindly, "I bought these so we can share silly."

"Oooh okay, you like sour worms?" I asked

"YES I love sour worms especially the really, really long ones!" she said

"Cool do you want to sit here and share or at home?" I asked

"Here is fine." She said pointing to a bench

"Just for the record, what does share mean?" I asked

"Gasp you don't know what it means that is terrible!" she said

"No um should I know?" I asked

"Yes it is like a necessity, well sharing is giving some of what you have to someone else like this." She said while opening the bag

"Here take one." She said

I took on worm and bit the top and suddenly my whole mouth went sour but for some odd reason I liked it so I ate the whole thing and said, "Whoa sharing is awesome!"

Bubbles giggled and sat down taking a bite of a worm, "Mmmm this is so sour but its so nice!"

I sat down next to her and we started eating the worms eventually I put one end in my mouth and Bubbles had another end in hers and we started eating our worms until I realized that it was the same one and we were about to touch each others lips until Bubbles realized too, she blushed and bit the worm so she could go back to her side of the bench, I also blushed and moved away, we entered a VERY awkward silence until I broke it and said, "Hey l-l-lets go home."

She smiled and said, "Good idea Boomer."

We both got up, goods in hand, and walked home, it was really quiet so I wanted to break the silence, " Me a good idea, PSHHHT as if!"

"Boomer you do have good ideas." She said

"No I don't, I just mess things up." I said

"You do not!" Bubbles said rather loudly

"OKAY I get it I am useful geez." I said

"I think I should help you build up confidence." She said

"What you don't have to do that!" I said

"Oh yes I do from tomorrow on you are on confidence training!" she declared as we got home.

As we entered we saw Butch working on something and Buttercup with an angry face, "Tomorrow is going to be a long day." I thought

**Welp that's the end of chapter 6**

**Brick- ****_FINALLY!_**

**I know it took a while to make this story and I am REALLY sorry about it I was just really busy**

**Butch- ****_busy yea right_**

**Do you guys make a habit of annoying people**

**Boomer- ****_they do_**

**Ppgs- ****_definitely_**

**Anyways thx for reviewing it means a lot and pls continue or else!**

**Buttercup- ****_or else what?_**

**I delete the story or stop making it!**

**All- ****_GASP!_**

**YES MUAHAHAHAHA!**


	7. Chapter 7: party!

**A story of a lost memory**

**Its chapter 7, and I'm glad SOME people care about my story (glares angrily)**

**Butch-****_at least you aren't going to stop and/or delete it_**

**I will if people don't review**

**Everyone- ****_REVIEW!_**

**Okay I think they get it, so I know I haven't disclaimed lately so I don't own anything, blardy blar bla CHAPTER 7!**

**Chapter 7: Party!**

**Blossoms P.O.V**

After we all finished setting up the house I stepped back to see what it was like and it looked amazing, everyone did their jobs right, even Buttercup! I called everyone in the living room, once they got here I said, " Alright guys this place looks really great and I am glad we ALL contributed."

"Aaw shucks Bloss you are making me blush." Brick said

We all laughed and I continued, "Everything is in place but there is something we didn't do."

"What did we forget Blossom?" Bubbles asked

"Yea I mean we put up the stereo, DJ turntables," Buttercup said

"We helped put up the disco ball, and lights," Butch said

"We got all the food and drinks ready" Boomer said

"We put up the decorations and we beat Buttercups high score on Need for speed." Brick said

"What could we have missed?" Bubbles asked

"Wait a minute you guys beat my high score! Ooooh you are so going to get it, I worked hard for that score!" Buttercup said moving slowly towards us.

"Uh Butch, little help here!" Brick said

Butch nodded and held Buttercup still so I continued, "We forgot to set up the songs to our liking!"

"AAAAW DUH!" everyone but me said

"Yea duh I already set up my songs, go ahead guys." I said

"Buttercup went over to the music player and selected P!nk, Bubbles chose Evanescence, Butch chose Skillet, Boomer chose One Direction and Brick chose The Parlotones. Mine is a secret so I wont tell you.

"Okay now that we have music, lets go to bed, we have a long day ahead of us." Brick said

We all went to bed and waited for what could be the best day of our lives!

**Bubbles P.O.V**

When I woke up I jetted downstairs to see if anyone was awake and to my luck nobody was so I started making my utterly delicious Breakfast (I haven't really made breakfast for us lately) and surprisingly the first person I saw was the one I wanted to wake up in the first place, "Good morning Boomer."

"Hey Bubbles I just came to see where that smell is coming from a…" he stopped and saw that she was making food and ran to stand next to her

I giggled and said, "Boomer you are only going to get some if you promise me that you are going to do whatever I say today."

"Uh sure I guess I could do that." He said

"Cool the food will be ready in a few minutes, so get ready and please wake your brothers up." I said

"Okay I'll be back soon." He said

Boomer has always been the nicest Rowdyruff, especially now, he is so kind, generous, sweet, funny, a little bit mischievous and that is why I devote so much of my time to him. Suddenly I heard footsteps down the stairs so I turned and saw Buttercup and Butch racing to get to the food.

"I'm going to eat all of the food before you even get there!" Butch said

"Oh is that so then why am I winning?" Buttercup said

"Not for long." He said flying to me

"Hey cheater!" Buttercup said also flying now

They both stopped in front of me, dressed and everything, they even had plates ready.

"Do you sleep with plates or something?" I asked

"Well duh otherwise I wouldn't be able to eat first." Buttercup said

"I don't, I just happened to have a plate in my room." Butch said

I rolled my eyes at them and said, "Who am I to judge, the food is almost ready, so sit and relax a bit."

"Okay… jinx, oh jinx, stop copying me! I'm not you are, ME! Yes you, gah!" they both said together

I laughed at them, eventually Boomer, Blossom and Brick came and said good morning to us.

"Hey guys I'm making some breakfast for us and it looks just about done." I said

Butch and Buttercup bolted to me and said, "Give us food!"

"Okay, okay here!" I said giving everyone food

They all took some of it and put it in their mouths at the same time, "So how is it?" I asked

Their eyes all went wide and they collapsed, "OH NO is it that bad?!" I said

They got up and Brick said, "I HAVE NEVER EATEN SOMETHING THIS GOOD IN MY LIFE! At least I think so!" the all nodded and devoured it

"Really Bubbles this tastes AMAZING!" Boomer said

"Oh it cant be that good." I said taking some for myself

"Bubbles you are going to pass out when you taste this." Buttercup said

"Maybe you should make some of the snacks." Blossom said

"Okay sure lets just see what I'm missing." I said taking a bite of it, "WOW you are right, I guess my secret spice works!"

"Sure does, whatever it is it's AWESOME!" Butch said

We all put our plates in the sink and since there are a few hours before the party I called Boomer over to start on confidence training while everyone else was checking on the party preps.

"Boomer lets start with the training." I said

"Oh yea the training, I am coming." He said

**3 hours later**

"That was very good Boomer!" I said

"I am doing this wrong aren't I?" he asked

"No, no, no you are doing fine, you just need to put a little bit more effort into it." I said

"I am Bubbles." He said

"Here let me help you." I said taking his hands around the rolling pin and helping him flatten the dough

"Oh like that!" he said

"Yes like that, now you try." I said

"Okay." He said doing it right this time

"That's it! Boomer my friend you have just learned how to roll out dough like a pro!" I said

"I can roll dough, whoop de doo." He said completely out of character

"Boomer are you okay?" I said

"I'm fine, why are you looking at me weirdly?" he said

"You just acted like you weren't interested, you said you wanted to learn how a few minutes ago." I said

"No I enjoyed it, hey I am going to check out the turn tables if you don't mind" he said

"Okay?" I said as he walked off

"I wonder what is wrong with Boomer, maybe he is going back to his normal self! Nah that is impossible!" I thought

Then some kind of sound came from the living room, I peeked through the door and I saw Boomer pretending to be a DJ and he was really good!

"Wow Boomer you are awesome at this!" I said dancing in

He stopped, looked at me, blushed and said, "Um I-I-I uuuuh"

"Oh don't be shy, that was really good." I said

"Do you really think so?" he said

"Yes you are going to be the DJ today and that is final." I said

Before he could answer, Buttercup came in and said, "What are you guys standing around for its party time!"

Then Butch came in and said, "All we need is a DJ and we are ready."

"It just so happens that there is a DJ in the room." I said

"Really, where?" they both said

"He is by the turntables of coarse!" I said

They both turned their heads to the turntables and when they saw Boomer they both laughed and said, "You are kidding me right?"

Boomer looked to the floor looking sad so I said, "It is true come on Boomer show them what you've got!"

He looked at me, nodded and started again, Buttercup and Butch were awestruck, just then Brick and Blossom came in and when they saw Boomer doing this they both had a grin on their faces and started dancing, when he stopped and saw everyone in the room he turned red and backed away really slowly, before he could leave I ran over to him and patted his shoulder which calmed him down.

"Wow Boomer that was awesome bro!" Brick said

"Yea I agree with that, nice job bro." Butch said

"Okay I have to admit that you are good at this, sorry I misjudged you." Buttercup said

"Hey Boomer do you want to be the DJ for the party?" Blossom said

"Uh sure I'll try I guess" he said

"Awesome now back to my enthusiasm, ahem, LETS GET THIS PARTY STARTED RIGHT!" Buttercup said

Blossom pushed the boys into their room and told them to stay there until she said so,

Suddenly the door opened and people flooded in saying hello to us and that is when I remembered, "The snacks!" so I ran off getting snacks ready.

**Blossoms P.O.V**

After we said hi to everyone I went over to the stage and said, "Thank you all for coming, it really means a lot to us but we came here not only to celebrate how awesome you people are but we are celebrating the boys reverting to the good side!"

Everyone cheered and Buttercup came up this time and said, "To think this all happened because of two special people, 1: the professor that made those machines that helped us beat them into turning sides, but he isn't here at the moment, and 2: Bubbles for making Blossom and I, well mostly me, help them, come here Bubbles!"

Bubbles came in and went on the stage looking really confused, " Bubbles we are thanking you for making us change our minds." I whispered to her, she then understood and waved to the people saying, "Oh it was nothing guys really."

"But enough about us, lets get to the real stars, come on out boys!" I said

(Before the guests arrived I made sure that they were going to be okay when the boys came out so there wont be any screams.) The boys came down the stairs and Brick said without looking, "Well we are here what it so important?" surprisingly none of them had seen the crowd

"Why don't you look up guys?" Buttercup said

"I don't see what looking up has to d…" Butch said looking up with his brothers when they looked up and saw the crowd they all froze, "C'mon people give them a round of applause!" Buttercup said clapping for them, soon everyone joined in, "Guys come her its not like we are going to bite." Bubbles said, the boys went over to us and I encouraged Brick to say something, "Hello Townsville, on behalf of my brothers I would like to say what a pleasure it is to have you here, and though I cant remember any of your names or anything about you I can already tell that you are all awesome people!" he said

"But not as awesome as the very people that helped us up to this point, give the Powerpuff girls a round of applause everyone!" Butch said as everyone clapped and cheered.

Suddenly an unexpected voice spoke, "And to thank the girls for all of their hard work, dedication and patience I will be the DJ for the party." Boomer said

Everyone cheered and Buttercup said, "Well what are we all standing here like fairies for?" Boomer went to the equipment and suddenly the room went dark and then the lights hit the disco ball, "LETS GET THIS SUGARMILL RUNNIN!"(A.N I had to put this in the story I quoted it from another of my fav stories) Butch and Buttercup said as Boomer put on the music and P!nk played, everyone started dancing, then someone spoke to me, "Hey Blossom…"

**Woo hoo party!**

**Brick- ****_uh you do know we aren't having a party now right?_**

**Yes we are! (Dances to own music)**

**Buttercup- ****_there is something really wrong with her_**

_**Butch-**_**_ ill say, she is worse than me on a sugar high_**

**Blossom-****_uh so while she is having her "party" please review_**

**Blues- ****_or else you know the conditions_**

**Oh and if you ask questions I will answer you in the story, back to my party**

**Everyone- (****_looks at me weirdly) OOOKAAY_**


	8. Chapter 8: nightmare now, seriously?

**Story of a lost memory**Hey guys sorry about me being a nut case in the last chapter

**Blossom- ****_what was up with that anyways?_**

**Brick-****_I am wondering that myself_**

**I just needed to go crazy for once**

**Greens- ****_And?_**

**That's it**

**Blues- ****_mmmhmmm?_**

**I am serious**

**Reds- ****_yeah…_**

**I was hyped up for parties okay!**

**Butch-****_that's what we wanted to hear!_**

**Buttercup- ****_she doesn't own anything and if you review you will get…_**

**I want to tell them at the end! Oh here's chapter 8**

**Chapter 8: nightmare now, seriously?**

**Bricks P.O.V**

"Hey Blossom…"

Blossom turned around to see me standing with an emotionless expression, "Oh hey Brick, what do you need?" she asked

"I want to talk to you quickly." I said

"Um sure." She said unsurely

I took her hand and after much problems going through the crowd we got to the kitchen, which was remarkably empty, "Oh Brick I have to go powder my nose quickly." Blossom said

"Kay." I said as she went off

I bet you are wondering what I was doing, well I'll tell ya, you see I have been bringing up the nerve to ask Blossom out on a date for a while now and I realized that this was the best opportunity to do it! When she came back she said, "Sorry I really needed to go, so what is it that you wanted to speak to me about?"

"Well I would like to speak to you about uuuuh…" I said nervously

"What?" she said

"Its actually a question." I said

"Okay, about what?" she said

"Would you uuh, would you uum…" I stuttered while telling myself, " come on Brick-head its just 8 easy words!"

"Sure I'll dance with you Brick." She said

It may not have been what I wanted to ask but I still get to spend time with her so I agreed and we went back and danced to Evanescence's awesome music.

**Buttercups P.O.V**

Once the music started I pulled Butch near me and challenged him to a dancing competition, he accepted and he shredded the dance floor almost as well as me, almost.

"Wow Butch you can dance!" I said

"It's a natural talent I guess." He said

"You want natural talent, I'll show you natural talent!" I said as I busted out the best moves in my arsenal and I was killing!

"Whoa okay I wave the white flag, you win." He said raising his arms up in defense

"Boom! Buttercup wins again!" I yelled

"Yes you did, whoa I feel a bit wiped out." He said sitting on a chair nearby

"Are you okay Butch?" I asked worriedly

"I am fine I just have a headache and I am tired that's all." He said

"Right I'll be back soon okay?" I said

"Yeah cool." He said rubbing his temples

I went off getting a headache tablet and punch for him, when I came back I gave them to him and said, "I am going to Bloss I'll be back."

"Kay, thanks for the punch and the tablet." He said

I went off to find Blossom after I said your welcome to him, once I found her I told her about Butch when suddenly the crowd gasped and I pulled Blossom to where the gasp came from.

When we got there we saw Butch asleep on the floor with an uncomfortable look on his face and occasional mumblings, "Gasp when did he fall asleep?" Blossom asked frantically

"I don't know, when I left he was awake." I said

"No, no, no not now, PLEASE not now!" Blossom said

"What?!" I said

"I think he is going to have a nightmare, lets get him in your room now!" She said

"Wait why can't we just slap him in the face?" I asked

"Because he needs more force to wake him up." Blossom said

"Oh, well this mother****** is really heavy so we need to get Bubbles to help." I said

"Buttercup, language!" Bubbles said coming out of nowhere

"Save me your petty, lets get this guy in my room!" I said

She nodded and helped us put him in my room, I was right, he was F****** heavy! After we put him on my bed he started to say random stuff that I didn't listen to as we tried to do a combination of waking him up, entertaining the people and keeping the boys from going to Butch. "This is not going to be easy." I said

**Butches P.O.V**

One minute I am drinking my tablet with the punch to get rid of the splitting headache and the next thing I know I am in pitch darkness, "Where am I?"

"_Why we are in your mind of coarse!_" someone said

"Who are you?!" I said

"**Never mind that**_, now do you see someone you recognize_?" it said

I looked around and I saw Buttercup, "Buttercup is that you?"

"**Of coarse not you twit!** _Now do you see anyone else?_" it said

I looked some more and I saw me? "Okay am I looking in a mirror right now?"

"**NO!** _This is your previous self, you know back when you were_ **evil.**" it said

"No that can't be true, I am just a good guy that lost his memory and the Powerpuff girls helped me regain it." I said simply

"_Well what do you think you were before you lost your memory_?" it said

"Well uuum a good guy just like them." I said

"**No,** _would you like me to show what you used to do?_" it asked

"Uh sure." I said

"_Butch would you please_ **demonstrate** _for me?"_ it said

The other me cracked his knuckles, sneered and said, "Gladly" and zoomed off to Townsville (wait where did Townsville come from?) and started to destroy it, Buttercup saw this and went to attack me, we started fighting for a while and I was winning too until she put something on her arm and punched me, sending me flying into that dome thing on top of the volcano (Why is there a volcano in the middle of a park?) and when I looked at Buttercup she was laughing like she was proud that she hit me, "Is that what happened to me?"

"_Yes now do you see_**, she hurt you**_, she made you change_ _and most of all_ **she doesn't like you.**" It said

"That cant be true." I said

"_It is true Butch_**, she betrayed you!**" it said

"She didn't betray me!" I said

"_Did she tell you what happened before you lost your memory, did she tell you_ **that you were bad?"** it said

"No but she does like me right?" I asked it

"_I don't know, why don't you ask her? Muahehehehe!_"

Suddenly I opened my eyes to see that I was in Buttercups room and the party was still going on, I didn't notice that she was in the room until she spoke, "Phew for a second there, I thought I'd have lost you."

I rubbed my head and said, "Buttercup," she looked at me so I continued, "do you like me?"

When she heard this, her eyes went wide and she said, "Uuuh what kind of like Butch?"

"I dunno just like." I said unsurely

"Butch of coarse I like you, you are my best friend." She said as she ruffled my hair, "Are you okay, do you think you can party some more?"

"Yeah I'm fine I just want some time to think okay." I said

"Sure now would you mind "thinking" in your room?" she said

"Oh sorry I'm going." I said going to my room, when I got there I started to think about what that voice said, "She has to like me otherwise she wouldn't have helped me, but she didn't tell me about me before, GAH!" I thought

**Boomers P.O.V**

This DJ thing was such a great idea, Bubbles was right! Skillet was now playing and this party has gone off the hook, everyone was dancing, laughing, singing to the songs and having a great time, "Boomer this awesome!" I heard Bubbles say.

"Do you think so?" I asked her

"Well DUH, look at everyone." She said pointing to everyone, "They love this!"

"Yeah I never thought that this party would be THIS good," I said, I looked at her and said, "Thanks Bubbles."

"For what?" she asked confusedly

"For everything you have done for me and my brothers, not to mention this party." I said

"Oh well it's not a problem, we were happy to help you guys!" she said

"Well taking in a few guys with amnesia, that you probably don't know at all, and helping them regain their memories is pretty cool of you guys, really." I said

"Aaaaw you are so sweet Boomer!" she said

"Nah, not as sweet as you." I said smoothly

She looked at me with wide eyes and I said, "What?" she smiled and giggled, "I may be sweet but you are sweeter." She said and she kissed my cheek

That was so surprising for me, I put my hand on my cheek and I could feel my face get warm, "See ya!" she said also blushing as she walked away.

"She kissed me, she really kissed me." I said staring off in her direction when someone yelled, "HEY WHERE IS THE MUSIC?!" and I went back to being the DJ.

AAAAW that was so cute!

**Bubbles-****_yes! Yes it is!_**

**Boomer- ****_I'll say!_**

**Greens-****_Barf stew!_**

**Awww c'mon it was cute, don't hate Greens**

**Reds-****_yeah give love a chance!_**

**Butch-****_since when do you care about love?_**

**Buttercup-****_yeah don't you guys fight all the time?_**

**Blossom-****_since now!_**

**Brick-****_and we don't fight all the time, just when we disagree_**

**Okay while they bicker I would like to tell you what you will get if you review…**

**Blues-****_tell them, tell them!_**

**You will get a hug from you fav ruff or puff, just tell me in your review and ill have a contest between them to see who gives the most hugs, so get reviewing!**

**Brick- ****_and if she gets less than 3 reviews this contest wont happen, got it!_**


	9. Chapter 9:Weird

Story of a lost memory

**Thanks for reviewing and telling me what your fave Ruff/Puff is and so far these are the contest results…**

**Bc: 4**

**Butch: 4**

**Bloss: 1**

**Brick: 1**

**Bubbs: 1**

**Boom: 1**

**Buttercup- ****_it's a tie!_**

**Butch- ****_What the HELL_**

**Everyone else- ****_hahaha!_**

**Hahahaha! I honestly love all of them so I gave them all one point extra**

**Reds and Blues- ****_thanks_**

**No prob, hugs go out to butchercup, Wolflover626 and The CrazyCute Girls from Bc**

**Buttercup- you guys love me, you really love me! (hugs them)**

**And mlbv-grimm, butchercup and The CrazyCute Girls get a hug from Butch**

**Butch- ****_WOOHOO you guys rock! (Gives hugs)_**

**You other guys can come here and give me a hug!**

**Everyone else- ****_Okay (hugs me)_**

**Here is chapter 9 and I don't own anything!**

**Chapter 9: Weird**

**Blossoms P.O.V**

The party was a huge success and the boys now know pretty much all of their powers, all we have to do now is teach Boomer how to fly and we can finally tell the boys about the real past! I had just woken up from a seemingly endless night and on my way to make coffee when I heard the boy's room door open, I expected to see Boomer but instead I saw Butch, "Morning Butch, you are never up early, whats up?"

"Morning, I just felt like I needed to talk to you." He said tiredly

"Well lets grab some coffee and talk." I said as we both entered the kitchen and got coffee

"Yawn I'm really tired." Butch said

"Take a load off." I said, we sat and I said, "You wanted to talk to me?"

"Oh yeah its about Buttercup."

"Ooooh Buttercup huh?"

"No not like that! Its something else!"

"Then what?"

"Well maybe it's like that but…"

"I knew it, I totally knew it!"

"BUT it involves the dream I had.'

"Oh well tell me"

**A few minutes later…**

"And that is what happened." Butch concluded

"Well you have quite an imagination Butch." I said nervously

"The problem is that I don't know if it is real or not."

"Well there is nothing to worry about Butch because it was all just fabricated in your mind."

"You are probably right but does she like me?"

"Who?"

"Buttercup."

"Oh well that is not easy to determine."

"I really need to know Bloss it is killing me."

"Well I think she does."

"Do ya really think so?"

"Yes Butch, she may not show it intentionally but she does."

"Thanks Blossom."

"No problem Butch." I said happily

"Hey guys, wow Butch you are up early." Bubbles said

"Yeah I just needed to speak to Blossom but we're done so…" He said

"Hmm okay, did you eat already?" she asked

Just then our stomachs rumbled and Bubbles sighed, "Really?"

"Really, I'll wake up the others while you guys get food." I said

"Kay, jinx, no I jinx you, hmmm…" they both said but I left before it could get worse, as I was climbing the stairs I realized that this is the first time I woke the others up, other than Buttercup so I decided to wake her up first. As I walked in her room I heard murmurs coming from her, as I went toward her they became clearer, "You are the nicest person I have in my life." This was really weird cause her version of a compliment is a slap in the face so I listened some more, "You may be stupid, cocky, self absorbed and a complete dork but you are mine."

"Who is she talking to?" I asked myself

"I love you Butch." She said dreamily

"Gasp she likes, no, loves Butch I have to tell him but first I have to wake up the others." I whispered to myself as I skipped out of her room towards Bubbles' room and woke Boomer up slowly, just so he doesn't get scared, "Boomer, wake up, there is something really exciting I need to tell you." He slowly opened his eye to see who had disturbed his slumber and when he saw me he turned over so he was facing me and sat up, "Yawn what time is it?" he said

"Hmmm I think its eight o' clock now." I said looking at one of Bubbles' wall clocks

"EIGHT! Oh man I have to tell Bubbles something, I'll talk to you later." He said jumping out of his bed, chasing me out and closing the door in my face.

"That was unexpected, hmm whatever there is always Brick," I said

I walked to the boys' room and walked up to a sleeping Brick, he looked so peaceful sleeping but unfortunately I had to disturb his peace, "Brick, wake up." He shifted and groaned, "I don't want to."

"Well you have to, its eight in the morning." I said

"I don't care, I won't get out of this bed." He said stubbornly

"He is just like me, hmm how would I wake myself up?" I thought, after a bit of thinking I had an idea; take his favorite possession, his hat. "If I were Brick where would I store my hat when I am sleeping?" I whispered but then I remembered that I put my bow in my locked draws when I sleep, so I looked in every set of draws in the room but I couldn't find it, "okay maybe its in the closet." I whispered, as I looked I saw something red in one of Brick's hands and then I realized that if he had nowhere to put it than he would keep it with him all the time even if it means he must hold onto it for the entire night.

"Oh duh." I said, thankfully Brick had fallen asleep again so I snuck towards him and gently took his hat and went to the other side, "Brick wake up."

"I told you I am not getting out of this bed." He said

"I bet I can make you." I wagered

"There is absolutely no chance of that happening." He said

"I bet I can get you out of this bed, fully awake." I said

"I bet you cant." He countered

"If I win you have to wake Buttercup and Butch up every morning until I say so." I said

"And if I win you have to do whatever I ask you to for as long as I want." He said tiredly

"Deal." We both said, "Brick look at what I have." I said in a sing-song voice

"What." He said still in his bed with his eyes closed

"Just look and you'll see." I said

He turned over and said, "What could be so impor…" he stopped in mid sentence when he saw his hat dangling from my index finger, "How did you get that?" he asked urgently

"Took it." I said simply

"Give it back Blossom." He said

"You want it, come get it." I said

"I said that I'm not getting out of bed so I'll cheat." He said taking out a pole from nowhere and set it in the bed

"Are you going to try and snatch it from me?" I asked

"That's the plan."

"Try." I taunted

"Gladly." He said as he shot my hand with his eye lasers making me drop the hat and attempting to cool of my hand with ice breath, while I was doing this he took the pole and got his hat back.

"Ha I outsmarted you!" he gloated

I glared at him and said, "Only cause you cheated!"

And then he said something that scared me a little, "Blossy, I was born to cheat!"

"Wh-what did you say?" I asked nervously

"Wha? I didn't say anything." He said innocently

"Are you sure, it really didn't sound like you." I said suspiciously

"I am sure." He said positively

"Okay Brick, Bubbles is busy making breakfast and Butch is down there, you had better get there before Butch eats it all." I said

"What! He is not eating all of that food without me being there to slap him upside the head for eating without me." He said getting up really quickly

"Oh and one more thing, a certain someone has feelings for Butch." I said

He looked at me weirdly and said, "Who?"

I gave him a look saying that he knew who it was and he immediately understood, "Don't tell Buttercup." I said

He nodded and ran downstairs to eat his breakfast not realizing that I won our bet, "Tactic two, temptation: using the greens and food and it totally worked!"

I went after him and saw everyone awake and eating breakfast at the table except for Buttercup and Butch, I took this opportunity to tell everyone the great news, "Boomer, Bubbles I have tell you something that ALL of you shouldn't tell Buttercup or Butch, I'm talking to you too Brick."

"Cool tell us, we promise we wont tell, right Bubbles?" Boomer said

Bubbles nodded her head excitedly, Brick rolled his eyes but nodded so I told them, "Buttercup likes Butch."

"Hahahaha that is impossible!" Bubbles laughed

"Yeah hahaha she-she thinks he is really annoying hahaha" Boomer agreed between laughs.

"Guys she is serious." Brick said

"Oh…OH, sorry Bloss." Bubbles and Boomer said apologetically

"Its fine guys but remember don't tell Buttercup or Butch." I said

"Yawn don't tell us what?" a very sleepy Buttercup said

"Oh hey Buttercup, how was your sleep?" I asked

"It was fine until this ***hole woke me up." She said gesturing to Butch who started to go down the stairs, "Hey you are the one that wants to sleep late, that's not my problem." Butch argued

"Ya know what, I need coffee, I am not in the mood to have an argument now." Buttercup said

"Um okay?" Butch said unsure of what she said was true

This was very strange for me, as all of you readers know, Buttercup loves to argue and fight, but turning down an opportunity to argue with Butch is a huge problem for her.

"Um Buttercup are you okay?" I asked her

"Yeah I'm fine I just needed more sleep is all." She said dismissidly

"Okay then, Bubbles I need to speak to you." I said

"Hm okay sure." She said getting up and following me out into my room, "What's up Bloss?"

"Bubbles I think there is something wrong with Buttercup."

"Blossom what could possibly be wrong with her?" she asked skeptically

"Bubbles she ignored an argument." I said urgently

"Yeah so, she might just be too tired to argue, simple."

"Yes but…"

"No buts Bloss, you are just overreacting."

"Bubbles..."

"Blossom it's going to be okay."

"Fine I trust you Bubbles."

"Good, now remember if there is anything at all that is bothering you, tell us."

I agreed and we went back to the kitchen where we expected to see everyone talking and enjoying the morning but instead we saw Boomer K.O on the floor, the window broken and the others nowhere in sight.

"Gasp Boomer!" Bubbles said running to him, she shook him and he opened his eyes and groaned.

"Are you okay Boomer?" I asked him also kneeling next to him

"I'm fine but I don't know about everyone else." He said

"What happened?" Bubbles asked

"For some reason Buttercup and Butch lost it and went berserk, they started to fight each other and in the process they hit me, just before I blacked out they smashed through the window and Brick followed them." He explained

"WHAT we have to get them, Brick is going to die if he goes alone!"

"Not to mention the city itself and the people in it." Bubbles said

"Boomer I think you should stay here, just in case." I said

"Okay, sure just go and get them." He said

We flew towards the city as fast as we could and just as Boomer said the greens were busy fighting and brutally, "This is terrible!" Bubbles said, I only then realized that Brick wasn't there, "Brick? Where are you? This is bad, this is so very, very bad!" I said

"Um Blossom, look." Bubbles said sadly pointing to the ground, I looked and I saw him, "Brick?"

**(Insert dramatic music here) what happened to Brick?**

**Brick-****_What did happen to me?_**

**Blossom-****_find out_**

**But that was really weird wasn't it?!**

**Butch- ****_you weird, crazy weird or weird in general_**

**Buttercup- ****_Is that even a question?_**

**Boomer-****_Why did it take so long though?_**

**I was suffering from writers block okay**

**Bubbles-****_Aaaw poor you_**

**Thanks anyways I need more than 3 reviews in order for more chaps to be posted so get reviewing!**


End file.
